spring_breakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Hudgens
Vanessa Hudgens Vanessa plays the wise, pretty and sneaky Candy. She is known for being in High School Musical as Gabriella Montez. General Age: 24 Birthday: Unknown Height: 5"2' Weight: 108 lbs Parents: Unknown Siblings: Stella Hudgens Filmography Thirteen (2003) - Noel Thunderbirds (2004) - Tintin High School Musical (2006) - Gabriella Montez High School Musical 2 (2007) - Gabriella Montez High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) - Gabriella Montez Band Slam (2009) - Sa5m Beastly (2011) - Lindy Taylor Sucker Punch (2011) - Blondie Spring Breakers (2013) - Candy Gimme Shelter (2013) - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - Kaliana The Frozen Ground (2013) - Cindy Paulson Machete Kills (2013) - TBA Journey 3:The Mysterious Island(2014)-Kaliana Spring Breakers - Candy Discography She just tried out for the movie High school musical and she was picked! Trivia *Known best friends: Ashley Benson, Ashley Tisdale, Selena Gomez, Cara Delevingne, Margot Robbie, Rachel Korine and Dianna Agron. *Known Love Interests: Zac Efron (2008-present; Engaged- Spilt up?), Austin Bulter *Favourite Foods: Pizza *Known Favourite People: Beyonce, Selena Gomez, Britney Spears, Dianna Agron, Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber *In both her first two films - Thirteen (2003) and Thunderbirds (2004) - she appeared alongside Brady Corbet. *Parents: Greg Hudgens and Gina Guangco. *Ethnicities: Filipina, Chinese,and Spanish (from her mother); Irish and American Indian (from her father). *Her musical theater roles include leads in: Evita, Carousel, The Wizard of Oz, The King & I, The Music Man, Cinderella, Damn Yankees, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and The Little Mermaid, among others. *She's a fan of the late Natalie Wood *She can sing, act and dance. *She got her first gig when her friend couldn't go to an audition for a commercial and asked if Vanessa could go. *She is a fan of horror movies. *Is good friends with High School Musical (2006) (TV) co-stars Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, and Corbin Bleu, along with Alexa Nikolas, Brenda Song '''and '''Miley Cyrus. *Favorite TV show: "Degrassi: The Next Generation" (2001). *Was named "The Heartbreaker" in Disney channel's first DC games in 2006. *Was chosen to be a member of the blue team in DC games held in the Summer of 2006. *Her favorite kind of jeans are Frankie B jeans. *Her favorite car is a Porsche Carrera GT. *Her two favorite singers are Alicia Keys and Celine Dion . *She sang "Angels" by Robbie Williams at her "High School Musical" audition. *She has been home-schooled since the seventh grade. *She has already graduated from high school. *At one point, she actually planned to audition for "American Idol" (2002). *Her favorite subject in school is science. *Her song "Whatever Will Be" is really a song that reflects on her motto. *Her favorite kind of music is rock. *Both sets of her grandparents were musicians during the Big Band era. *Is best friends with Kayslee Collins. *Her favorite scene in High School Musical (2006) (TV) is the final one in which the cast sang and danced to "We're All In This Together". *She used to reside in the state of Oregon. *In June 2006, she signed a recording contract with Hollywood Records. *Her first solo album V debuted at #24 on the US Billboard album chart with 34,000 copies sold during its first week. *The first star from High School Musical (2006) (TV) to release a solo album in the wake of the success of High School Musical (2006) (TV). The name of her debut solo album is called "V" which stands for Vanessa, but also could stand for variety since it is a mix of pop, pop rock, dance electronic, and ballads. The album was released in the United States on September 26, 2006. *Enjoys singing just as much as dancing and acting. *Recorded her first solo album, V, in just under two months. *Trained in piano, dance, and voice (opera to be specific). *Her favorite song to perform in concert is "Let's Dance" because she and her backup dancers have so much fun dancing to that song. *Sings with Corbin Bleu on his debut solo album "Another Side" on the song "Still There for Me". *Her debut album has officially sold 500,000 copies. Therefore, it was certified gold for the first time in 2007. *The highest chart position of "Say OK" on the US Billboard chart is 61. *"Let Go" was supposed to be the second single from her debut album. However, it was switched to "Say OK" at the last minute. *Her first single, "Come Back to Me", samples from the song "Baby Come Back" by 1970s rock band Player. *The second single from V, her first solo album is called "Say OK". It was released on January 12, 2007 on US radio stations. There are two versions of the video for this song. The first one was from the High School Musical: The Concert Tour. The second version was filmed at a beach in Los Angeles, California and a bowling alley. *Her first official single from her debut album V is called "Come Back to Me". The song and the video both premiered on August 25, 2006 in the United States. The highest chart position it achieved on the US Billboard charts is 55. *In 2007, she became the spokesperson for Neutrogena products. *Desired to study business when she reached college but later opted out. *Met boyfriend Zac Efron on the set of High School Musical (2006) (TV). *Is the only person in High School Musical (2006) (TV) to have a solo song on the "High School Musical" soundtrack. *Her first job was acting in a local production of "The Wizard of Oz" where she played a munchkin and was paid $50. *Once attended the Orange County High School of the Arts. *She has a toy poodle named Shadow, three turtles, and some fish. *Took piano lessons when she was younger. *She was offered a role in the remake of the movie Prom Night (1980),that was offered to Fernanda Romero. as well; but turned it down to work on her music. *Her favorite dance number from High School Musical 2 (2007) (TV) is "Work This Out". *Ranked #12 on the Maxim magazine Hot 100 of 2008 list. *She is the face for brand Ecko Boys & Girls in Brazil. *She also made the "Maxim's Sexiest of 2009" list. *She is ranked #10 in Cosmopolitan magazine's Best Dressed Celebs of 2008. *On December 12, 2008, Hudgens was ranked #20 in the list of Forbes "High Earners Under 30". *In January 2009, Teen Vogue magazine included Hudgens in the list of the January's Ten Best Dressed in the fifth position. *Learned to play the guitar while filming Bandslam (2009). *She ranked number 27 on Maxim Magazine's Hot 100 of 2009. *She ranked number 42 at FHM's Sexiest Women in the World of 2009. *She ranked number 62 at FHM's Sexiest Women in the World of 2008. *She was included in People's annual "100 Most Beautiful People" 2008 and 2009 lists. *Good friends with Bandslam (2009) costar Alyson Michalka. *Is close friends of Brittany Snow and Samantha Droke. *Her favorite hobby is photography. *Was considered one of the 55 faces of the future by Nylon Magazine's Young Hollywood Issue. *Is a fitness buff and exceptionally proficient in boxing and MMA.